Kanashimi wo Yasashisa Ni
by Prihnex
Summary: Side sotry to "Bento". NaruHina. Hinata's depressed and Naruto's there to confort her.


_Summary: Side story to "Bento" NaruHina. Hinata's upset and Naruto's there to comfort her. _

**TEWG: OKAY. THIS IS A SIDE STORY TO "BENTO". THIS IS HOW HINATA AND NARUTO GOT TOGETHER. OF COURSE DAYSI WANTED TO KNOW HOW THEY GOT TOGETHER AND MADE ME WRITE IT. I HAVE TO ADMIT I LIKED WRITING THIS. IT ALMOST MADE ME CRY… -SNIFF-**

**801: :D Oh my Gee! We're writing again!!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_(Note)_

_**Song**_

**Date started: 12/31/07 **

**Date finished: 12/31/07**

_Disclaimer: We do not own NaruHina… just a mini-story of them. _

_**WARNING: IF YOU ARE NOT A FAN OF **__**NARUTO AND HINATA BEING TOGETHER DO NOT READ THIS FIC! **__**  
**_

* * *

Hinata sighed as she stared up at the cloudy sky. It seemed like everywhere she went something always had to remind her of Naruto. Even these clouds looked like Naruto.

_**Turning sadness into kindness  
**__**Your uniqueness into strength  
**__**It's okay to get lost so begin walking  
**__**Once again, once again **_

She had messed up in front of Naruto. It was the day before New Years and she was planning to finally get Naruto to notice her. Too bad it didn't work out. After she had gained enough courage she went up to him but then she just ended up in a big mumbling, stuttering, blushing mess!

Was she really all that shy? Sadly Naruto ignored her and went into a store, probably just wanting to get away from her. She had given up for that day and went home.

"New Years" she decided. "New Years will be the day I finally get Naruto to notice me," with that she went into planning.

She had nothing.

She thought about making him cookies but then again did anyone eat cookies in New Years? So she thought about knitting him a bedtime hat, but what if it was too small or too big?

_**Do you like being praised by  
**__**Answering everyone's expectations?  
**__**Will your smile always be beautiful  
**__**Even if you hide your true self? **_

After all, Hinata wasn't a miracle worker! She couldn't do anything right! Not even a simple ""I love you Naruto!".

She wiped away a falling tear. It wasn't fair. Naruto liked Sakura because she was prettier and smarter and better than her. Maybe Sakura should just give up on Sasuke and get with Naruto. They looked like a perfect couple together! _(1)_

Hinata closed her eyes and brought her knees to her chest and sobbed. It wasn't fair…

She didn't know how Naruto could keep smiling like that every day. He was always so happy. She knew about his past and even about the Kyuubi. She didn't care at all that she loved him all the same.

Hinata cried harder. Why couldn't Naruto love her? Wasn't Naruto ever sad?

_**Just dreaming the beginning then wake up  
**__**The continuation can be reached by myself **_

Sometimes she would dream of only her and Naruto. She wouldn't be a stutter and Naruto would love her. She would say whatever came to mind and not be embarrassed and if she did say anything embarrassing Naruto would only laugh and lean in to kiss her, but just when their lips were about to touch she would wake up startled and blushing. Hinata would often try to go back to sleep to see what'll happen next but the dream never came again. It just wouldn't continue.

_**

* * *

The most important thing is always  
Without any shape  
Even if you have it or lose it  
You'll never know **_

Naruto sighed as he walked out of his apartment with a gift in hand. Yesterday he had seen Hinata and walked up to her. He only said hi and Hinata started to stutter something with a cute blush on her cheeks. Naruto tried to pretend he wasn't listening and started to look around. That's when he saw a beautiful sapphire jewel on display in a store. He figured Hinata would like it so with a quick goodbye he entered the store and bought the jewel. She was gone before he came back out.

Naruto hoped she would get with him. Hinata knew all about him and he couldn't help but feel saddened because she knew. What if she was only stuttering and embarrassed because he was a demon?

_**

* * *

Turning sadness into kindness  
Your weakness into strength  
It's okay to get lost so begin walking  
Once again, once again **_

Hinata thought of all the times she could have told Naruto about her crush for him. There were so many chances and yet… she couldn't muster up enough courage to at least try to ask him!

_**Unfair adults are always  
Giving lectures every time we meet  
Being unable to show their true selves  
They get grouchy as they get hurt  
Getting the new wind on your side  
It's now okay to search for the blue bird **_

Naruto thought about what the villagers would say if they got together. Obviously, nobody would be too happy on that thought. Naruto knew that Hinata's father was definitely one of them.

But, regardless, Hinata would go to the Ichiraku ramen stand and order a bowel of ramen and eat it very slowly until he came.

Naruto had found this fact when he questioned Teuchi, the owner of the stand, why Hinata was there every day. Naruto had been happy the whole day.

_**The most important thing is always  
Without any shape  
Even if you have it or lost it  
You'll never know **_

Naruto hoped that there was a chance. Hinata… that girl was, well, the girl of his dreams. She was his inspiration. She was one of the most important people in his life. There was no way he was going to at least not try to win her affection.

_**

* * *

Turning sadness into kindness  
Your uniqueness into strength  
It's okay to get lost so begin walking **_

Hinata gulped and tried to stop crying. Crying wasn't going to get her anywhere. She had to be strong, strong because Naruto wanted her to be. She found that she couldn't stop her tears.

Come on Hinata,' She thought, 'Stop crying, you need to be strong! Be strong!'.

_**

* * *

It's natural like the rainbow  
That somehow appears after tears  
**__**The rain stopped **_  


Naruto stopped walking and turned his head over to a blue figure on a hill. He squinted and realized that the figure was Hinata.  
Smiling that he found her, he ran up the hill to greet her and give her his present.

_**

* * *

So the most important thing is always  
Without any shape  
Even if you have it or lose it  
You'll never know **_

Naruto's smile quickly turned into a frown as he got closer to Hinata. He realized, as he got closer, that she was crying.

Once he was close enough to her, he bent down and put his hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He whispered. He could feel her stiffen.

Hinata gasped as she realized Naruto was behind her. She couldn't let him see her like this! Not all teary-eyed and weak! She sniffled a little and realized Naruto had his hand on her shoulder! She could feel her heart beat faster and faster until it was pounding on her ribcage.

"What's wrong Hinata?" He asked again.

Hinata only blushed and shook her head, not facing him so he wouldn't see her tears.

Naruto frown deepened, "You're obviously upset about something because if you weren't you wouldn't be crying and I wouldn't be here worrying about you and hoping you'd tell me what happened." Naruto paused. "D-did someone hurt you?" He asked with venom dripping in his voice.

Hinata shook her head, "N-no I-I was just th-thinking…"

Naruto stared at the back of her head for a second before having a seat next to her. He looked her way and saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You know, you really shouldn't cry. It makes me sad too."

Hinata gasped silently and wiped her tears away. She sniffed a little more and then turned to look at Naruto, a heavy blush on her cheeks.

Naruto only smiled and stuck his hand out, "Here." Hinata could only blink at the small black box in Naruto's hand. Cautiously she took the box and opened it. Inside was a necklace with a dark blue diamond shaped like a heart in the center.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She blushed.

"It's a necklace fit for a princess, Hina-Hime." Naruto mumbled.

Hinata was entranced in the necklace's beauty and Naruto's words. She smiled and blushed harder and raised her head to say her thanks. She widened her eyes when she saw his face inching towards her until his lips met hers.

The kiss was gentle and innocent, only lasting a few seconds. The two pulled apart, looked at each other and blushed.

"Sorry." Naruto mumbled once again.

"N-no, Naruto-kun, it's alright." Hinata blushed, heart racing from the kiss.

Naruto only smiled and leaned in for another kiss, "You're so cute when you blush," he said and kissed her again.

_**Turning sadness into kindness  
You uniqueness into strength  
Believing that you should be able to do it  
Once again,  
Once again,  
Once again,  
Are you ready?**_

_**

* * *

**(1): No offence NaruSaku lovers but NaruSaku just isn't our thing. We've never read or seen a good NaruSaku moment. It just doesn't work. _

**TEWG: PLUS! WE WOULD REALLY APOLOGIZE FOR NOT BEIGN ON FOR, WHAT, A YEAR? SORRY! :3**

**801: Forgive us?**


End file.
